Her Keepers Magic
by Iamademon
Summary: AU Yamiko is born an angelic child when the higher asks of her to destroy all darkness. Can she or will she die in the process? Rated for death an a LOT off blood
1. Yami no Kodomo

彼女のキーパーの魔法

ギル ドリュー

チャプター1.

Yami no Kodomo

In the Angelical dimension there is a castle made of a almost perfect white marble. This is the home if the angels and the Teinrine, the Council of Angel Lords, and they called a meeting to discus the fate of an angelic child.

"Who shall be her keeper, D'ark." The Higher asked.

Below the circle of angels there was a girl she was about four, had knee length colorless hair and eyes and wore a short white dress that came to her mid thighs and was lacking sleeves. All together she was colorless.

D'ark slowly thought about her answer this was the last angelic child since Ken and Samukie and they both died. Kouji was not the person for the task that was needed to be done, this one needed to survive. A name came to mind, "Hikari," she murmured.

"What?" the Higher asked.

"Hikari," she answered more confidently.

This was met with mixed reactions for Hikari was a antisocial girl and had odd bursts of magic energy, the worst choice for a keeper.

The murmurs stopped as the higher said, " I agree, Ange, please get Hikari."

When the flaxen haired angel walked in to the circle, the child turned her head at the doors and looked directly at her cherry eyes. Hikari gasped lightly and then muffled her surprise, 'that's not ever supposed to happen.' They never respond to any thing until they have a name at least even then not unless they had extremely high magic potential. 'She must have a lot of magic.'

"Hikari, do you know why you are here?" The Higher asked.

The young angels cloud like wings fluttered slightly as she glanced at the girl.

"Yes this is about her," Ophoni said

"We in wish that you be her keeper." Seraphi

Blatant surprise was written on her face as she murmured,"That's not supposed to happen. Not now, not ever."

"Will you accept, Hikari?" Asked Cherubi.

"Y-yes" she stuttered

The higher exclaimed, "I am pleased Hikari. Now we must give her magic or at least control over it and colure. First she must have a name and that is for you to decide."

Hikari looked at the girl thinking hard her name wold be her soul. Yamiko a small voice seemed to whisper with an explosion of dark colors in her mind. She thought she saw a small nod from the four year old, as if she was saying yes. Yamiko it is.

Looking up to the higher she said, " I have decided."

The Higher looked down giving Hikari a curious stare for oblivious to her she was changing. Her small wings that were very cloud like in structure grew past their regular foot of length and as they grew they turned steadily darker. By the time they were at the floor the wings were pure black. Her body more muscular and slightly taller. She seemed to be a celestial angel but that that could not be right, more of a Yami no Tenshi, or Angel of Darkness. Ether way she was not light, and so a demon of the the devil herself, Lilith.

Though as soon as it began, it stopped. Her now large wings shrunk and turned whiter and the deep red glint in her cherry eyes dimmed slightly. She was but Hikari an Angel of the Teinrine

"Tell us, what is her name?" The Higher asked

With a blood red glint in her eyes she stated ," Yami no Kodomo, Yamiko.


	2. Teach me, please

This is chapter two warning Daisuke is a girl

-Iamademon

チャプター2

Teach Me, Please

As Hikari said Yamiko a glow emitted from the girl and her once white hair became a warm mahogany and her eyes a soft purple and she fell to the floor gasping slightly. Hikari turned to her and started to step for Yamiko when The Higher stopped her,"Hikari, now you are excused. Take Yami no Kodomo and go to your room. I would take her to as many angels as possible." Hikari took Yamiko in her arms as the girl gave her a warm smile.

e

Ken burst into the small house he shared with Sam, Kouichi, Ryo, and Daisuke panting he yelled," Kouichi I almost got it! It just exploded on me! Kouichi!" A girl walked into the room Ken was in, rubbing her eyes," Whasa goen on, Kenni? Eh ermy atacken ?" she slurred through sleep. Her hair- a hard mahogany- was very short, two inches at most and in the back standing on end. the front four inches and relatively tame.

"I almost had it, the Bacliuha! I all most had it, Dais!" he yelled as Daisuke stumbled into a chair.

"O'ay, whes eh coffee?" she asked looking around like it was magically going to appear.

Ken shrugged and ran out the door, yelling over his shoulder, "I'm gonna go find Kouichi!"

Turning back towards the table Daisuke pulled a paint brush out of her sleeve, and dipped it into a small white ink well on her wrist. In the air she wrote

私は欲望を真に何私を与える

A large warm cup of coffee fell in to her hands. Wers evr tie," she sighed taking a long sip from the cup hearing a soft and light tune that many would mistake for a flute yet she knew it was only Ikuto playing a reed near by. The tune was swan lake most likely, his favorite and hers also. 'It must be his magic' she thought aimlessly.

e

The next several days were spent finding Yamiko clothes and socializing more than Hikari would liked. Yamiko despite being a four year old was perfectly fine with sitting down and talking rather than going to play with the child angels strangely enough. Tying Yamiko's now waist length mahogany hair in two buns on the side of her head. They went to a friend of Hikari's, Midoriko's home. Upon entering Yamiko gasps and runs to a room towards the back. Inside there was a boy with long dark blue hair and sapphire eyes sitting on the floor with a knee pulled up to his chest. Lifting his head up to meet her eyes he asked in a soft voice," Who are you?"

Yamiko replied in a equally soft voice, "Yami no Kodomo, Yamiko."

"Kodomo no ni, Koji. Your age?"

Sliding down next to him she asked, "Physical, mental, or real?"

"All."

Physically I am six, mentally, I'm nine ten, really I'm ten days old."

" I'm twelve. Through and through."

After a long stretch of silence Yamiko asked a odd question, "Can you write my name?"

"Yes."

"Teach me, please."


End file.
